Intuition
by onceuponadream32
Summary: Emma becomes pregnant just a few months after a certain dashing rapscallion proposes, and she faces old fears coming to the surface, the realization of bringing a new life into the world and, of course, the fathers reaction. Captain Swan fluff and the tiniest bit of angst :)


A/N: This wonderful prompt was given to me by oncer_pon_a_time on Instagram, so thank you so much for giving me the "Killian finds out Emma is pregnant" prompt! I probably wrote more than you expected, but I have a tendency to do that a lot x) enjoy!

**Intuition**

Emma Swan didn't get nervous often. She was the savior, for Christ's sake, she couldn't afford to get nervous. The last time she was, there was actual _gun fire_ involved, (putting a few rounds in Maleficent was defiantly something she was proud of). But now, she _was_ nervous. Actually, nervous didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling as she looked down at the three **positive **pregnancy tests that were sitting on the bathroom counter. _More like petrified _she thought to herself. Her and Killian had discussed the future before, especially since he had proposed a few months ago. But the discussion of kids was something that they had always somewhat glazed over. She wanted kids with him, _god she did. _And she knew that Henry would be through the roof about having a new sibling. But what if _he _didn't.. He loved her, that much was clear and basically always had been. She stopped questioning his feelings for her years ago. Actually realizing the extent of those feelings, however, had been a bit more difficult. He would _never _leave her, but bringing another kid into the picture would change everything. Emma was at war with herself. One part of her was looking at the present, telling her how much Killian really loved her. Telling her that they had an amazing future ahead of them, and that a baby would only add to the development of that amazing future. The other part of her, the part she fought on a daily basis, was reminding her of her past. How she had been left behind and abandoned before.. how no one had wanted her, and what her life had been like when she was pregnant with Henry. _Would he choose the easy path? Leave her before he was stuck with her forever?_

"Emma?"

_Speak of the devil. _Killian had been at the station, filling in for her since she woke up this morning with, what she now knew, was morning sickness. It was the third time it happened in the past seven days, so Killian practically demanded she stay home (he would never do that, of course, her pirate). It took hours to convince him that she would be okay on her own, and even then he promised to be gone for no more than a few hours. Leaving her thoughts, Emma took a deep breath and put the tests in the drawer, attempting to calm her racing heart as she did so. _It'll be fine. He loves you and Henry more than anything. He _will_ want this baby. _Baby.. _She was having a baby. _The thought just now seemed to process.

"I'm gonna have a baby.."

Emma whispered to herself as tears of _joy _began to form in her eyes. She brought her hands to her mouth, trying to keep her joyous giggles from being heard by the man who was surely wondering where she was by now.

"You alright in there, love?"

Killian asked gently as he knocked on the bathroom door. Emma wiped at the few tears that had fallen down her face and cleared her throat before answering.

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Her response seemed to satisfy him, for the moment anyways. As Emma tried to compose herself, she found that a smile had practically engraved itself on her features. She was _happy _about this. _He will be too_ a little voice in her mind said. She took one last deep breath and exited the bathroom to see Killian walking in with a cup of tea.

"Figured this would help."

He said sheepishly. She couldn't help but smirk at the sweet gesture. She graciously accepted the tea, and brought her hand up to caress his cheek before kissing him softly. He rested his hand on her hip as she pulled away.

"Thank you."

She said as she ran her fingers through his hair, earning an appreciative hum from him.

"Anything for you, my love."

He confessed with an honesty than made her blush. Even after years of knowing Killian, he could still make her feel like a lovesick teenager, and she hoped that feeling would never go away. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he walked her over to their bed, tucking her in and making sure the blankets were wrapped snugly around her. _Adorable idiot. _

"Did you make an appointment to see Dr. Whale?"

He asked. Emma's breath hitched, which she attempted to hide with a cough, but judging by the look on her pirates face she wasn't all that convincing. _Open book and all. _

"I actually don't need to. I know what's been making me so sick."

He moved closer to her, eagerly waiting for her to continue.

"Killian, I'm.."

A lump formed in her throat and tears were once again stinging her eyes. She looked directly at him, not wanting to miss a single detail of his reaction.

"..I'm pregnant."

She said with a teary smile. He sat there, frozen for a moment as he studied her face. He swallowed hard, causing fear to sky rocket through Emma's veins.

"Are you.. are you _sure?_"

He asked quietly. _Oh god.. he didn't want the baby. _Her stomach dropped and the wide smile she once wore was gone.

"Yes, I'm positive. I took three different tests and they all said the same thing. I just thought that since we got engaged that you wa-."

He threw his arms around her with a laugh, then pulled away from her only to tangle his hand in her hair and kiss her, (_quite enthusiastically she might add_). He was smiling so much that the kiss was a bit awkward, but she didn't care.

"Wait so, you're not mad? You want this baby?"

She questioned. He just laughed again and pulled her into his chest.

"Of bloody course I want the baby, Emma! I've never been happier in my 300 years!"

He exclaimed in between pressing soft yet meaningful kisses into her hair. She didn't even try to stop the tears this time.

"Damn hormones."

She muttered with a giggle. He laughed as well, pressing one final kiss into her hair before pulling away from her to move his hand down to rest on her still flat stomach.

"_Our child is in there_.."

He stated in wonder. Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that's kinda how this works."

Killian rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Let's just hope the lad doesn't inherit his mother's sarcasm."

He said as he sat back up. Emma looked up to meet his gaze.

"He?"

A blush rose to his cheeks at her questioning.

"Call it a father's intuition."

9 months later, that intuition proved to be right when little Liam David Jones was welcomed into the world. They had waited to find out the sex of the baby until it was born, wanting "to keep some things old fashioned". But what Emma didn't tell Killian is that she knew it was a boy from the beginning as well. She was the one carrying him after all. _Let the pirate have his moment_ a blissfully happy Emma Jones thought to herself as she held her new son in her arms, surrounded by her entire family listening to Killian brag about how he had guessed the gender from the beginning. _There will be plenty more to come. _

_**Fin.**_


End file.
